Hunting for Epics
By Zyano Those pesky epics... so power and unique... yet not so easily found at times. I have spent many hours hunting for rares through playing Too Human excessively too much. It can be an annoying process but those completionist are out there like myself. Other than the not dying achievements, 'Relics of a Forgotten Past' has been the one kicking my butt. If you have read the Salvaging for Profit guide then you know how I am geared in a small way. But to rehash, I sit at a 15% Loot drop chance with my gear thou not much it still is something in my favour. And thou I should just switch my auto salvage to Orange I find a good deal of good Orange gear that is worth holding onto. Much of what I find thou that is good is typically in the range of Orange gear, have come across that rare orange with a slotted red rune. Red runes are the most power rune type you can find, some of them so powerful they hit the cap for themselves. The Rune of The Unstoppable Spear was an awesome edition to my gear allowing me to cap my strength for melee damage and equip extra runes to increase my survivalability as well as salvage bonus. You can increase your Loot Drop even further if you have a buddy that also has a 15% Loot Drop in his gear set up. Just make a private room and go at the grind with your combined 30% Loot Drop rate. I hunt mostly for the non-50 epic sets since they have the bonus of being completely customizable. Thou I could busy myself with playing other characters and workign on other things, I might need something to help out other people online. I have used two methods for hunting epics: #Running through normal campaign mode #Spider Farming Now the first method is completely obvious and the purest in me really approves of this method but a number of people use the alternate method more often. What is Spider farming? Good question and I did not know anything about it till I ended up in someones gaem online that was doing the method. It requires you to set up a game effect on your character that is not typically common for you. That being the automatic collection of loot via a passive effect found on only one level of the game. You are probably wondering what that is and that would be the Gredal fight in Hall of Heros. The reason this effect exists is because you automatically transition from that fight back to the Aesir base. Other levels allow you to move from the boss fights to else where in the level typically so you have time to walk around and collect loot. Grendal traps you in a round room that has no exit point to go towards. Setting up is as simple as going directly to the last section of Hall of Heros and going to the Grendal fight. Now to get this passive effect applied to your character you need to leave to the base after killing Grendal. You do not have to immediately leave the fight you can spare a second or two to allow some of the loot to get to you before returning to base via the command wheel. You will know you have properly done this when while you are playing a different level the loot and health orbs come flying towards you in the middle of a fight from potential distant foes you have killed at range. If you did not accomplish this then retry or look up someone else guide that is out there. Now that you have this loot gathering effect you are going to jump to World Serpent 3-4 and work your way to the area that usually has two trolls and a Norn well. This room is before the conveyor section of the level and is the location for farming spiders. After clearing the room slowly approach the door just enough to trigger it to open. If you did it just right you should see your spider that you will be farming. Now your probably wondering how your going to kill him. ... Solution is as simple as a Slug based rifle or a Plasma based rifle. The grenade luanchers have enough arc that the gernades they fire will land near enough to your target. Depending on the spiders base resistances it may be a quick fight or a very long one. I have occassionally come across a spider that only takes at most 103 points of damage a gernade... this at level 50 using an epic rifle with base damage of 313+17% bonuses. Once you have killed the spider the loot will come flying towards you and all you need to do now is reset the spider. Reseting the spider is simple enough all you need to do is move towards the norn well in the room. All you reall need to do is push yourself into the corner right at the top of the ramp and your good to go. Just walk back to the door to open it and there should be another spider waiting for you. Occassionally you might agro the spider, either hope your good at dodging or just reset the room to reset the agro. Now that you have a few methods for looking for things be aware that occassionally you can find rares in the Workshop and Bio Lab in Aesir base. Your characters epic weapon is always being sold in the workshop so no need to worry about trying to farm that blue print. Just keep checking the shops now and again as you play, never know might get lucky and find even some other rares you might pick up for look over function.